The Greatest Detective & The Most Powerful Mages
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: He was a detective, she was a karate coach. Shinichi Kudou with his wife Ran Kudou lived a normal life, until one day 5 crazy people or we should say 4 mages and a blue talking,flying cat, visited his house to... to? Read to find out what! DC x FT crossover -sorry i suck at summaries... the story's better than the summary! pls give it a try!-


**Hey guys! I always thought… why aren't there any crossovers for DC and FT? so I decided to make one myself. Here I am writing a crossover between Detective Conan and Fairy Tail!  
Here you go- enjoy yourselves! Gomen this chapter is short… as you know it's the beginning ^^" but don't worry from the next chapter it will be longer!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Fairy Tail. Just why I do not :(  


**Note- DC – I made ran his wife XDD  
FT – this takes place after they come back from tenrou island before the GMG XDD**

Summary: He was a detective and she was a karate coach. Shinichi Kudou with his wife Ran Kudou lived a normal life. Until one day, 5 crazy people or we can say 4 mages and a talking cat, visited him and asked him to? To? Go put your eyes a little down and start reading and find out. {DC and FT crossover}

*chirping birds* The sun rises. It was a usual morning at the Kudou's.

**_The Kudou Residence_**

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Wake up! Shinichi! Wake up already!" as usual Ran Kudou, Shinichi Kudou's wife was waking him up, shaking him.

"RAN-CHAN! DO YOU WANT ANY HELP WAKING HIM UP?!" Shouted from his house our lovely Professor Hiroshi agasa his neighbor cum like their grandpa. Agasa hakase (hakase = professor in jap.) took care of both of them when they were small and even till now… He was a failed professor but he still made good things sometimes, like the gadgets he made for conan.

"EYA! (no = eya in jap.) ITS OK!" Ran shouted back.

"arghhh" Ran whispered. She turned her hand into a fist and raised it near to her face. (**A/N- you all know how xD**)  
She came  
near to shinichi.

"**SHINICHIIIIIII!**" Ran shouted in his ear.

"EEEEK! Raann!" Said shinichi and he quickly got up and now was sitting.  
"tch, shinichi… can't you wake up from the alarm?" said Ran in an annoyed tone.  
"Raann.. you know… I can't wake up from this tingy. This has been from ages, and I still can't wake up from this." Said shinichi now standing up from the bed.  
"You are not a child anymore now~" said ran in a childish tone and now running.  
"WAIT! Ran….!" Said shinichi running after her.  
"nooo~ :P" said running to the kitchen.

**_Kitchen**

"HAHA, you can't catch me~"said ran running around the table.  
"ehh… you think I can't, now see!" said shinichi now near to ran. He caught her by the waist.  
"Kyaah~~… shinichi!" said ran.  
"see? I caught you." Said shinichi still holding onto her.  
"Now leave me, if you want any breakfast today." Said ran getting his hands off her.  
"oooookaaayyyyy" said shinichi bored.  
"now go" said ran giggling.  
"hai.. hai!" said shinichi sleepily and headed to brush his teeth.

_**Bathroom**

Shinichi was brushing his teeth.

"This ran… will someday have my eardrums burst, by shouting in my ear every morning." Thought shinichi.

He finished brushing his teeth and went to bath. He came out changed and in the living room.

_**Living room**

Shinichi was bored today. Because, there was no case for him. Ahh! Nothing can be done. He could not have someone killed and then solve the case, or hope for someone to die. He was a detective after all… but he can't live without cases and we all know that~****

Shinichi started reading the magazine which was kept on the table. He saw it for the first time. It was the "Weekly sorcerer"!

"RAAAN! WHAT IS THIS MAGAZINE HERE KEPT ON THE TABLE?" Shinichi asked ran shouting so ran could hear from the kitchen.

"Uh.. IT'S A NEW WEEKLY SORCERE WHICH I JUST BOUGHT TODAY MORNING FROM SHIHO-CHAN!" Ran shouted back. (**A/N: Haibara is also back to normal of course as shinichi is ^^)**

"AH.. OKAY!" shinichi replied back.

Shinichi began to read it. It said about a guilds, mages and magic. Shinichi didn't believe. He was so sure of that it was fake. Nothing can be done.

**_11 am_**

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the kudou's residence. Everything was just so perfect.  
Then…. It was perfect…. Peaceful…. And quite.

.

.

.

.

***ting~tong* *ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong* **The bell rang. The second time quickly and continuously.  
** *BANG-BANG* **someone was hitting the door now =="

Shinichi stood up from the sofa and left to open the door.

Shinichi opened the door. **And who was revealed was!**  
**5 ?**

-To be continued

~next on "The greatest detective and The most powerful mages"~

_"so you are the world's greatest detective kupou shnchi?  
"hey its KUDOU SHINICHI flame-brain!"  
"yea-yea whatever!"_

"we want you to please help us"  
"huh? How may I help you?"  
"Please help us find someone!"

**  
Hey all! This is my all over second fic. Hope you all like it! Please Read, Rate and review!  
I will try to update it weekly! DC X FT crossover!  
DC and FT ROCKZZZZZZZ !**

Author name- Erza Scarlet Titania

Chapter name- The Kudou's residence

Next Chapter name- Meet and Greet!

Please review! The magic box is here below~

|  
|


End file.
